Percy Jackson: Shattered Skies
by OFS-Razgriz
Summary: Ten years after the planetfall of the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroids, the Erusians have forcefully taken control of the mainland. It is up to the pilot Perseus One to turn the tide of the war. Meanwhile, a young boy finds a haven among the ranks of the most feared enemy squadron. Based off Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. No knowledge of Ace Combat needed to read.
1. Prelude

_[A/N] The following story is based off of the events of _Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. _Note that the story takes place in an alternative earth with different countries and continents. For a map of the alternative earth (known as Strangereal) and the Usean continent where this story takes place, search "Usea" or "Strangereal" in any search engine. A lot of location and character names have been changed, like how North Point is now Olympus and Rigley Air Base is now Half-Blood Air Base. PLEASE REVIEW! [A/N]_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai._

My name is Nico DiAngelo. I was just a child when the stars fell from the skies. But I remember how they built a cannon to destroy them. And in turn how that cannon brought war upon us. War was an abstract idea, nothing more than a show on TV. As a child, I only saw it as something that happened in some far away land. Until that final day of summer…

One day while on my way to school, I looked up in the skies. A sound like distant thunder. In the blue skies far above me, contrails drew dizzying circles around in a crazy waltz. A battle in the beautiful skies far away… I could not tear my gaze away from them. A deafening roar. And then sharp silhouettes appeared, as if to graze the hills, and streaked past me. The fighters played the cat or the mouse in turn as they climbed swiftly into the sky. One fleeing plane fell out of the skies, spiraling and spewing orange flames to crash by the cape. The same cape where my family lived.

Now they only live in my memories of days past.

The victor circled around to confirm the kill. And on his craft, there was a large number "13" emblazoned in yellow.

I will never forget this.

The allies retreated across the ocean before the onslaught of the enemy. Our little town in the heart of the mainland fell into deep isolation.


	2. Sitting Duck

_[A/N] Some of the chapters are a hodge-podge of newspaper information, tactical briefings, and brief interjections of "Perseus One's" feelings about the war, including segments of actual missions. Writing all of the flight-combat action would be really boring, so here is what I came up with to remedy that. Once again, please review! [A/N]_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Credit to Rick Riordan and Namco Bandai._

Four years after the planetfall of the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroids.

Stonehenge, the Erusian weapon of mass destruction, was originally built to shoot down asteroids. Upon discovering its potential as an anti-aircraft weapon, the Erusians ruled the skies over the mainland. The ISAF's (Independent States Allied Forces) attempts to destroy Stonehenge through air strikes failed.

As a result, strategic positions on the mainland were lost. This in turn forced ISAF to evacuate from the east coast to Olympus. ISAF GHQ (General Headquarters) is regrouping its remaining combat forces at Olympus. However, the Erusians control most parts of the mainland, and they have forward-deployed bombers to Half-Blood Air Base, a former ISAF facility. This bomber force will attempt to deal a lethal blow to the ISAF at Olympus from this strategic position.

THE USEAN CONTINENT/OLYMPUS/SEP.19.2004/1405hrs/CLOUDY

* * *

><p>ISAF TC SYSTEM VERSION 4.03<p>

….NOW LOADING STRATEGIC BRIEFING

_Here is the current sitrep and your orders for deployment, effective immediately. Enemy agents destroyed our early warning radar network, allowing several TU-160 Bear bombers to penetrate our airspace. In fifteen minutes we expect this bomber formation to strike Hestia Air Base, and then move on to targets at Olympus. Our air defense forces are extremely weak at this point in time. Hence our GHQ is now a sitting duck. It is mission critical that you destroy the bombers and neutralize the threat before they get past Newfield Island. Remember, you are the first line of defense for Olympus, and the fate of ISAF lies in your hands._

Good luck, Perseus One. Launch.

….SHUTTING DOWN

OFF

* * *

><p><em>Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector...<em>

* * *

><p>Perseus One is nervously gripping the control handle of his F-22 Raptor. Olympus was relying on him, and as the stone-faced briefing officer had said, the fate of ISAF was in his hands. He had to win. He couldn't let the poor souls on the mainland down by allowing the enemy to destroy the last of the ISAF forces.<p>

That's when the Air Warning And Control System's officer (AWACS) started talking on the radio.

"AWACS here, callsign "Sky Eye". Do you read? Your callsign is Perseus One. We'll refer to you by this name at all times. You are now under my command. Six bombers on vector 360 confirmed. Continue north to intercept. Today is my birthday! A victory sure would be nice."

As the AWACS says this, with a deceivingly cheery tone, Perseus One picks up the bombers on his Heads-Up Display (HUD).

"Roger that. Perseus One, engaging."

* * *

><p><strong>THE USEAN TIMES<strong>

BREAKING NEWS: ISAF Defeats Attacking Erusian Forces Over Hearthfield Island

Erusian forces operating from the mainland attempted to send bombers to Olympus were destroyed over Hearthfield Island by a promising young pilot only known by his codename, "Perseus One".

The mysterious pilot single-handedly eliminated both the bombers and their escorts shortly after 2:00 PM on September 19th. Enemy bombers were able to bomb Hearthfield City but were downed shortly thereafter.

Perhaps this will be the first step on the road to freedom!

* * *

><p>ISAF VERSION 4.03<p>

...NOW LOADING DEBRIEFING

Thanks to your efforts, Perseus One, the enemy bomber strike was averted. There was only minor damage and few casualties in the city. However, our victory will be meaningless should you fail the next mission. Dismissed.

...SHUTTING DOWN

...OFF


End file.
